


Happy Birthday

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [34]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow is my birthday, so I’m writing myself a birthday present. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Restfulsky5 for the early Happy Birthday!

Jim woke up slowly but surely. A luxury he rarely had as he could be called at any moment to the bridge for an emergency. He smiled as he looked over at his husband. Chris slept quietly. They technically had the day off. Jim was confident Spock and Sulu could handle any emergencies that cropped up. Today was Chris’ birthday, and he planned on making it a very special day.

Jim rolled over and snuggled up to Chris who automatically curled an arm around his shoulders. Jim heard a soft laugh from Chris, “Who’d’ve thought you are a snuggler?”

“I thought you were asleep,” Jim said.

“Obviously not,” Chris murmured pulling Jim far enough up for a kiss. “How are you?”

“Happy Birthday,” Jim told him before he returned the kiss. “I’m perfect.”

“Want to spend the day in bed?” Chris asked.

“We haven’t done that in years,” Jim said letting a hand trail downwards under the blankets.

“Jim, you better mean that,” Chris moaned, obviously not meaning just staying in bed all day.

“Do I ever say something I don’t mean,” Jim asked, rubbing his hand up and down Chris’ length. Chris shook his head as Jim pushed the covers down and moved between Chris’ legs. His mouth descended on Chris’ length. Chris moaned appreciatively as Jim sucked on the head before pushing his mouth down the shaft. His hand fondling Chris’ balls. Chris’ fists balled up in the sheets. Jim took his mouth off and sucked on Chris’ balls.

“Oh, god, Jim, I love your threats,” Chris said. Jim shook his head, not remembering making a threat, just a promise. One hand still massaged Chris’ cock as Jim never stopped his attention. “Jim, come here,” Chris told him. Jim knew what he meant as he positioned his body so that his own manhood dangled over Chris’ face. Jim moaned as Chris’ mouth consumed his own cock. Jim’s back arched as Chris pushed a finger into his ass.

Jim hummed happily as Chris scissored him open. Chris hummed with happiness as Jim inserted a finger into his own ass. Not very far, just enough for the sensitive tissue to shoot pleasure up his nerves. Jim finally pulled himself away from Chris, convinced he was prepared and positioned himself over Chris. Chris smiled at his husband as he descended downward and closed his eyes. Jim’s erect cock waving at him. Jim sighed in pleasure at the feeling. He rose up and plunged down again, changing position until he felt it hit the right spot.

Chris knew this was heaven. Jim’s muscles clenched around his cock as he reached forward and played with Jim’s cock. Jim made a little noise as he rode Chris’ manhood, making music to Chris’ ears. No sound was sweeter as Jim came down and stayed as Chris filled his cavity, and Jim came all over Chris’ hand. Jim pulled himself off and snuggled down next to Jim. “That was…nice,” Chris told him as he pillowed his head on Chris’ chest. Chris’ PADD started pinging. “What could somebody want now?” he muttered. He picked up the PADD and started laughing.

“What is it?” Jim asked as the pings continued.

“It’s the crew, they’re wishing me a happy birthday,” Chris said. “And it is, a very happy birthday.”


End file.
